


Mission Report

by Siancore



Category: The Falcon & The Winter Soldier
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Sam Wilson, Bottom Sam Wilson, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, SamBucky x Female Reader, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Reader is working an undercover case with Barnes and Wilson at a nightclub. When the mission turns out to be a waste of time, Sam and Bucky find a way to ensure the whole evening isn’t wasted.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Mission Report

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the content warnings. You are responsible for the content you consume, act accordingly. Enjoy!

The music is too loud, and the lights are too bright. You haven’t been inside a club for so long since taking up this line of work. Haven’t had time to. The only reason you are here presently is because of the mission. Now, as the beat thrums through your chest, you can’t tell if your quickening heart rate is because of the persistent drumming or because your body is pressed flush against Sam Wilson’s.

The undercover mission is a bust. The intel was wrong. Wilson had said, “Fuck it. Might as well hang about and have some fun.”

So, without much protest from yourself or Barnes, the three of you stay at the club to get drunk and sweaty out on the dancefloor.

Barnes went to get more drinks, you suppose. You don’t even care about the drinks anymore as Sam cups your ass and pushes his hips forward.

_Fuck_. You can feel how hard he is. This is entirely unprofessional and most likely a terribly reckless idea, but when he pulls you closer and his stiff cock presses against your mound, you could not care less.

Soon, Barnes returns emptyhanded. If he had drinks, he has chosen to put them down as he comes up behind you. You feel his firm chest at your back as his strong arm, the Vibranium one, snakes up around your body, in between Sam’s, and rests on your breast. You don’t stop him. Too overwhelmed with having both of them envelope you. Their heady scent and searing heat causing you to feel more intoxicated than the drinks ever could.

Wilson gets a devilish look in his eyes as he stares past you at Barnes. Soon, they bring their mouths together in a messy, heated kiss as the three of you continue to move to the overpowering music. You clutch Wilson’s lapel as he sucks on Barnes’ lips and tongue. You feel Bucky’s dick set hard against your ass. He grinds into you as he devours Sam’s eager mouth. When they break apart, still pressed against you, you feel your arousal soak your panties. Then, to bring you to the brink of melting, Bucky presses a biting kiss to your shoulder as Sam captures your lips with his own.

* * *

The ride back to the safehouse is a blur. You sit at Wilson’s left, while he is in the middle of the backseat, licking into your mouth while he rubs Barnes’ erection through his pants. You place a slightly tentative hand to Sam’s thigh. It’s thick and firm, just like you knew it would be; he moans into your mouth as you bring your hand to his stiffness while Barnes watches you both.

* * *

Everything about Sam Wilson is gorgeous, his cock is no exception. You sit back on the bed in the safehouse and watch as Barnes kisses Wilson’s neck from behind while stroking his impressive length. Bucky’s pale hand moves over Sam’s dark skin and draws delicious moans from him.

Barnes looks at you with his steely eyes and says, “He’s pretty, ain’t he?”

“Yes,” you reply, enraptured by the sight of them together.

“So are you,” Barnes says, before kissing Sam’s shoulder and adding, “Go ahead, sweetheart; touch yourself.”

You need no further encouragement as you hike up the hem of your dress and slip your hand into your sodden underwear.

Your pussy is throbbing. Your fingers are drenched. You run them over your aching little clit as you watch Bucky stroke Sam’s big, hard dick. They’re both watching you.

“Let us see,” Sam manages; his voice an octave deeper with lust, vibrating through your core.

You do as you’re told and part your legs, almost shyly until Barnes offers encouragement.

“Yeah, honey,” he all but whispers. “You’re real pretty. Why don’t you take those damn panties off and show us how pretty you can be?”

You feel your face flush warm at his words, even though the rest of your skin feels like it’s alight.

You pull your panties aside, exposing your glistening folds. You dip your finger between your swollen lips and let out a little whimper. It’s all too much, having the pair of them, naked and sweating, touching one another as you touch yourself. Sam is biting his lip and Bucky’s biting Sam’s neck; you slip a finger inside.

“Looks nice,” says Barnes as he continues to strum Wilson. “Does it feel nice?”

“Yeah,” you breathe as you slip another finger inside your aching, dripping pussy.

“Wet?”

“Mmmm.”

“Good,” Barnes says, as he pushes Wilson forward until the younger man is kneeling on the bed. “Now, get those panties all the way off and let Sammy have a taste.”

* * *

Wilson has a smart mouth. Everyone says so. But he also knows how to use it. He laps his expert tongue over your pussy, humming as he goes. He uses his thumb to add pressure to your sensitive nub while sucking and kissing every inch of your engorged sex. One of your hands grips the covers of the bed, the other holds his head in place.

“ _Oh, fuck_ ,” you whimper as he adds a finger and moves it in a come-hither motion, rubbing at your spot.

You hear Barnes let out a small, approving laugh, before he knees behind Sam, spreads his ass cheeks, and runs his tongue over Sam’s puckered little hole. The sound of Bucky giving two swift smacks to Sam’s ass is almost drowned out by the sound of your own voice moaning shamelessly as Wilson sucks your clit just right and you cum in his mouth.

You don’t have time to relish in your release because almost immediately, Sam shifts and is straddling your waist just as Barnes grabs your ankles and pulls you down the bed, closer to him and his impossibly long, thick cock.

Wilson positions himself so that he is kneeling close to your face. He pushes his dick down nearer to your salivating mouth, and you instinctively slip your tongue out. You roll it over the head of his dick, tasting the precum that is oozing from his smooth tip. He rubs it over your lips before pushing it inside. You take him into your warmth. All of him in his thick, veiny glory. You place your hands to his thighs and hollow out your cheeks while applying more pressure with your tongue and lips. You then relax your gullet, breathe through your nose, and let Sam Wilson face-fuck you.

Wilson isn’t the only one of the pair who gets his dick wet, either. Soon, you feel Barnes lift your lower half up off the bed, rub his tip over your gushing slit, and then inch his big, red cock inside of you.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he says, as he begins to thrust and speaks directly to Wilson, “Baby. You got her snatch all nice and wet for me.”

And then, to you, “Pretty Girl, you feel so good. Keep suckin’ my Sammy’s dick and I’ll fuck you good and proper.”

* * *

Your throat is almost wrecked by the time Barnes taps Wilson on the shoulder and they each take their dicks out from both pairs of your swollen, well-fucked lips. Sam shifts once more and then you have a moment of respite as the two men share a messy kiss. Soon, Wilson is sinking to his knees and taking Bucky’s dick into his mouth. Curses fall from Bucky’s lips as Sam works over his shaft with his hand and mouth. You feel your pussy throbbing again just from watching them.

“ _Baby_ ,” Bucky breathes, as his eyes roll shut. “ _Fuck_ , you’re gonna have to stop that or I’ll blow my load right now.”

Wilson stops what he is doing before licking a strip up the underside of Barnes’ cock. He stares up at Bucky and asks, “What d’you want, Big Guy?”

They both turn their eyes to you as Barnes licks his lips and says, “I wanna fuck your tight little ass while you fuck her sweet little cunt.”

* * *

Barnes holds your legs apart and fucks Wilson’s hole from behind as Wilson impales you. Bucky thrusts into Sam, and Sam thrusts into you. Their grunts almost drown out your moans. You’ve seen the pair of them in action in the field; they move like a unit, always aware of what the other is doing; always in sync. Now is no different, as Sam’s rigid length fills you up and Bucky’s fills him.

When Barnes leans forward, so does Wilson, and you can feel both of their weight between your thighs. Sam kisses your mouth while Bucky kisses between his shoulder blades as you all chase your release.

Sam holds you in place with one hand, and uses the other to thumb your clit as he thrusts in and out, over and over again. You can see he is almost ready to come. The pressure of fucking and being fucked at the same time would be enough for anyone, but it looks so good on Wilson as his mouth falls open and his breathing quickens, matching your own.

You feel the heat pool in your stomach as he draws you closer to the apex of your pleasure. Bucky thrusts into Sam harder and harder, and he fucks into you with more fervor. Soon, your walls are clenching and you are creaming all over Sam’s gorgeous cock just before pulls out and cums over your stomach. Barnes wastes no time in lifting Wilson with his Vibranium arm and fucking up into him until he cums inside of Sam with a low, almost animalistic grunt. He holds Sam in place as the younger man’s cum keeps spurting out in thick ribbons of white that land on your trembling thighs.

* * *

After a long shower, you step out of the bathroom to find Wilson lying on the bed with his head in a sleeping Barnes’ lap and a device in his hand.

“Hey,” he says to you, wearing his bright, playful smile. “You wanna write up the mission report, or should I?”


End file.
